This Is Our Fight
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Takes place after book. Ponyboy is kidnapped and a rumble is set for his life but the gang needs more than Tim Shepard and The Brumley Boys. Darry calls upon a family of four greasers who exprience their own tragedy.
1. In His Cell

Faith Departed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 1: In His Cell

Tristan Craig sat in a jail cell watching the officer at his desk filing reports and drinking his coffee; it bored him to think that he had watched that go on for ten days and he had twenty more to go. He saw that the officer was unlocking his door.

"You got a visitor, Craig." The officer said disgruntled. "And I'll miss you here."

He walked away from the mattress to see who was bothering him now, not even in jail; Tristan couldn't get a moment of peace. The twenty-one year old walked into the visiting area to find Rory, her friend Ponyboy, and his eldest brother, Cody. All of them sat there awkwardly, trying to maintain their barrier between sobbing and sanity.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah it's been awhile, kid. But we're not here to catch up; I've got some bad news." Cody said saddened.

"Don't beat around the bush, Cody. Listen Tristan, there was an accident…" Rory's voice trailed off. "And Mom and Dad…"

"What about them?" He asked, knowing it was bad news.

"They were killed, Tristan." Cody said.

In that split second, he felt his heart break into a million pieces and the world stop. He was the only one moving in a pointless existence, in a house without his parents. They were the people who truly loved him, they didn't criticize him for being a greaser, didn't jump him for pleasure, now they were gone, expired, dead. Tristan felt tears running down his face and six sets of eyes on him.

"It's gonna be okay, kid, alright? You'll be home tomorrow and we'll be a family again." His brother said as he walked away from the table.

As soon as they left him, the greaser put his head in his hands and sobbed, sobbed until he could cry no more. Tristan still couldn't believe that they were dead, not this soon. What he wanted was to be home with Rory, Cody, and Clint, that was all. He didn't want to be trapped here anymore. With his head down, Tristan walked back to his cell and went to sleep.

At home, Rory, Cody, and Clint were putting away pictures of Mom and Dad and keeping their barrier up although all three were fast losing the battle. Clint was watching his siblings pack up and noticed their faces; they were solemn, quiet faces.

"So I take it Tristan didn't take it too well." Clint said.

"We don't know how he did but we'll know tomorrow." Rory replied. "I'm going to bed."

"Night, kid." The brothers said.

"I've never seen her this quiet." Clint said concerned.

"Clint, she's been through a lot; honestly, I can't blame her." Cody replied.

They heard the door open and saw Darry Curtis's tall shadow. He had a worried look on his face and the boys knew something was wrong.

"Have either of you seen Ponyboy?" He asked.

"Not since he walked home? Why do you ask?" Cody replied.

"He never came home and I'm worried." Darry said with much concern..

"We'll go to the lot. Clint, stay here, I'll be back." Cody said.

He nodded and sat down on the couch. Clint didn't know what they would find or see but if they didn't find Ponyboy, things would get ugly, fast.


	2. He’s Home To Stay

Captive In Tulsa

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 2: He's Home. To Stay.

Tristan walked the five blocks to his side of town for Cody to pick him up. He only had one thing in his hand were two pictures: his family and his girl, Raquel. He thought of how long it had been since he had been in this part of town. Tristan saw Raquel walking across the street to The Dingo. He wondered why she was going there alone but he shrugged it off. Tristan had to get home to see his family.

There were no socs around so the walk was pleasant but that wouldn't last forever. He had seen the papers; Ponyboy Curtis had gone missing and that would cause fights on the streets. This situation had gotten worse after everything that happened. Dallas Winston's death had made the socs cockier and Johnny Cade's death had made the greasers less confident about fighting in rumbles. The only greaser that hadn't been affected was Tim Shepard, tough, cold Tim Shepard. He told him Dallas's death made him fight stronger and better. Tristan laughed at the thought.

He made it to the lot before socs started following him but before they could jump him, Tim Shepard stepped in front of the car.

"Get on home, Craig." He said.

Tristan nodded and made his way to the house. He opened the door and saw Rory sitting on the couch with ice on her neck. She must've gotten jumped earlier in the day. She bore into his eyes and saw he was tired.

"Clint and Cody are working; they'll be home late." She said.

"I figured that." Tristan said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Other than the funeral, no. It wasn't easy to get through." Rory said quietly.

"What happened to your neck?" Tristan asked.

"I got jumped on my way home. It's just some bruises." Rory replied.

He crashed in his and Rory's room and just laid there for what seemed like hours. It had been a while since he had been in a comfortable bed or had anything good to eat. Tristan heard the stove going and coke bottles being opened.

"Hey, dinner's on the stove if you want any." Rory called.

Tristan got up and went to the kitchen. It was about eight cans of Campbell's soup, which all four would eat. He sighed and drank the coke that was left for him. Rory had grown up way beyond her fifteen years. She had been through more crap than anyone in Tulsa. Shoot, he had too but that was all in his ten day sentence. The inmates were stupid, Mark Jennings was getting sent to another jail for fighting one too many times.

He couldn't sleep at all tonight; every time he closed his eyes, he could see the freight train hit his parents' car. He could see their faces being crushed by the cold metal. Tristan couldn't get it out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He lied awake for the rest of the night and got up when he heard the door open. He heard his brothers' voices. It had been a long time since he had heard them talk, then again he had been a long time since he done anything.

"I wonder if Tristan made it home alright." Cody whispered.

"I think he did; I saw him walking earlier. We'll find out in the morning." Clint replied keeping his voice low.

"I did make it home alright, doofus." Tristan piped in response.

"How was jail, man? Any hot chicks in there?" Clint asked eager to know.

"Wait 'till I'm in there, then you can say that, you stupid greaser." Rory replied.

"Welp, Rory did get my sense of humor." Clint joked.

"No, duh, you greaser." Tristan said mocking a soc voice.

That morning, their gang showed up for a meeting. They were planning on beating on the socs who had taken Ponyboy Curtis. They knew one of them was Josh Brown, the other was David Fernandez. Maverick McNeal, Henry "Thunderbird" Wood, Natale "Talia" Wood, Bridger Stewart, and Brian "Speed" Matthews knew 'em and had a grudge against the both of them Talia especially.

Maverick McNeal was 20 and had blonde hair that he dyed brown, brown eyes, and a good build. He was never happy-go-lucky, no; Maverick was always wanting to kill the world. His family was messed up; his father was a drunk, his mother was a druggie, and to top it all off, his brother was in prison. He envied no one, he only had a heart for the youngest member of the gang, Rory. Maverick only talked to her and dragged her everywhere, even to Buck's. Rory hated the place though.

Thunderbird and his sister were almost twins even though they were two years apart. Talia was officially what some socs called a "full on woman". Naturally she showed her belly button and smoked. Her hair was long and black usually held up in a ponytail like her best friend Rory. Her best clothing item was her black leather jacket. Thunderbird on the other hand was what the socs loved to beat on although they get their asses kicked if they tried. He had smoldering midnight black hair and intense eyes. He was like a puma, ready to strike any moment. He smoked like his sister and had looks that girls died for.

Bridger Stewart was the second oldest at 23 and looked older too- older, cooler, and more of a hood than the rest of them. He had brown hair with dark green eyes, his build was lean with a whole lot of muscle. He was no hood but he loved one thing: rumbles. He lived for them and it was to him the battle of a lifetime. He always told people he'd die in a rumble. But that was him in a nutshell.

Speed Matthews was the last older member at 24 and the only one who would shoot someone if he had to. He had auburn hair and intense brown eyes; he had a real hard set to him but had a sense of humor. It was like he always knew what to say and what to do at the moment. He was invincible to the small gang. No had beaten him yet. The socs wouldn't step near him.

The Craig siblings were last and least. Cody was the oldest at 25, Clint in the middle at 22, Tristan third at 16, and Rory last at 15. None of them smoked; they never liked the smell of cigarettes anyway. Their looks differed from each other; Cody and Clint had light brown hair; while the younger two had brown-black hair but they had the same brown eyes. The boys had the lean build while Rory got lucky with the slender build.

That was their gang though, nothing could change that. They were a close-knit group and that was the end of that.

That meeting was short in their terms; they came to one decision: they would beat the snot out of those socs. Ponyboy would be found alive.


	3. A Bittersweet Situation

Captive In Tulsa

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 3: A Bittersweet Situation

That night, the nine-member gang went out "soc-hunting" and Rory wanted no part of it. She hated "soc-hunting" and everything that came with it but Maverick dragged her along anyway. Rory was scared of these two socs because they had jumped her only two days ago and she didn't have the fighting skills the boys or Talia had. She touched her neck and felt the jolt of pain going down her back. It was something she hated to remember.

She stood in the lot shaking like a leaf and that worried her brothers. Cody muttered something to Tristan who kept his eye on her. Rory had stopped a little but she looked anxious. Her brown eyes were looking in every direction except at the two dunces. Somehow, Rory would find a way to keep her shaking from getting worse.

"Oh hunting around for soc's here we go! Oh hunting around for soc's here we go! Oh we're hnting around for soc's, oh we're hunting around for soc's, oh we're hunting around for soc's here we go!" A voice chimed in to the silence. Everyone looked around in bewilderment. Talia just shrugged. Two-Bit was standing there with a beer (as usual) sitting in his palm.

"Two-Bit!!! Do you mind, we're soc-hunting here!" Rory yelled.

"I'm adding music to it. And to attract the full on woman." Two-Bit replied.

"What the hell did you say?" Talia asked irritated. "And I hope you're kidding, buddy boy!"

"It's hard to kid around you, sexy!" Two-Bit grinned.

"You smell like beer…." Talia sniffed Two-Bit, "What the hell are you WEARING!?"

"The usual, Talia." Two-Bit replied. "Hey, Rory, how 'bout helping out an old friend?"

"Not in your lifetime, pal! Hey, Tal, can I have the honor of beating him?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yes, yes you may. But remember I get to beat him once." Talia replied.

"Two-Bit's gonna get it now." Maverick muttered. "Rory and Talia together is something evil."

"Rory and Talia ALONE is something evil!" Tristan yelled.

Two-Bit was running for his life when the two girls set on his trail. Although he was drunk, Rory and Talia would beat him to a pulp. They stopped in their tracks when they stepped in front of Josh Brown. Rory flinched and Talia put her fists up.

"What'd ya know? It's the same little greaser I beat on." He said. "Ready for another beating?"

Talia saw her friend step with caution. Almost in anger, she snatched Two-Bits beer bottle and crashed on her own knee! Not a single wince of pain.

"Here kiddo, you're gonna need it." Talia said.

"I know I will." Rory replied taking the bottle.

The girl threw the beer in Josh's eyes and heard him yelp. Then, she took the chance and pummeled him to the ground. David saw it and walked over cooler than ice. He threw a punch at Rory and gave her a bruise on her cheek.

Talia stepped up to David, the look of betrayal entering her eyes.

"You gonna hurt me, Natalia?" he laughed.

"I told you, if you hurt any of my friends, I'm gonna break you're face to Kingdom Come!" Talia said.

"Punch me!" David snagged Rory by the hair and held his blade to her back. Rory twitched. Talia was slightly incapable of hurting David. He was like her weakness. Talia clenched her fist. She hated him to the bone. She lifted up her fist and finally lodged it in his eye. David slid down her back in pain, leaving a deep scar. Rory gasped in pain.

"So you CAN hit me!" he laughed clutching his eye.

"So can I, you mustang driving trash." Tristan replied.

"Who knew jail can make someone so crude!" he looked to Talia, "I thought you could handle heartbreak."

"That wasn't heartbreak you put on me!" Talia said randomly tearing.

"I'll take it from here, Tal. I'm in the mood to beat an idiot." Cody said. "Clint, get that kid outa here!"

"Sure. Oh god! She's lost a lot of blood." Clint replied. David laughed harder than ever.

"there'll be worse than that!" he smirked.

"You evil, hateful bastard!" Talia said picking up the broken beer bottle. She tried to bash him over the head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"I like 'em tough." He said.

"Let go of me!" Talia struggled out of his arms.

"Aw, you want me to let go." David replied.

"Let go of the kid first." Talia said.

"Fine." David replied.

He let her go and Maverick caught her by the shoulder. He could see the blood on her back and that the wound was serious. He saw the depth of the cut; it ran down the back of her neck, colored with blood red.

"Hey, Maverick, is she okay?" Clint asked.

"Of course she's not okay you dope!" Talia said. David still had her locked in his arms, and did not intend on letting go. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Get outa here you stupid greasers, Talia and I are gonna have a little talk…" David said.

"Your version of talk is pulling your freaking pants off!" Talia screeched absolutely disgusted.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Cody said walking away.

They nodded and left the lot. "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here!?" Talia screamed trying to look back. One of them, Thunderbird, stayed behind to help. He told the others to go on ahead. "I got your back, sis. The others need to take care of the kid." Thunderbird said.

At the house, the Craig brothers and Maverick were trying to figure out a way to patch up the wound. The kid had already lost a lot of blood and now she was passed out.

"Can't we take her to a hospital?" Maverick asked.

"Hell no! They could take her away from here." Cody replied sharply.

"I can patch her up; where's your mom's sewing kit?" Maverick asked.

"It's right here." Tristan said handing him the kit.

Maverick did the first stitch and heard Rory gasp again in pain. He felt bad that he had to it but it was needed. He was done within fifteen minutes and covered up the stitches with a bandage.

"That was quick. How's she doing?" Cody asked.

"Rory's okay but she shouldn't move for a couple days." Maverick replied.

"What are we gonna do about Ponyboy?" Tristan asked.

"That'll have to wait." Cody said.


	4. It Can’t Wait Now

Captive In Tulsa

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 4: It Can't Wait Now

It had been three days since that impromptu rumble and things were going from bad to worse. That night three days ago, David did something that Talia would never forget and now she and Rory were going to a doctor's office for it. Neither of them wanted to hear this from a quack who didn't know squat but this was their only option.

"Talia, what if you're…?" Rory asked unsure.

"I don't know, kiddo. If I am, well you know, then I'll be gone for a while." Talia replied saddened.

Rory nodded and thought it through; she remembered Sandy and when she left. She couldn't remember a day Sodapop would flash his signature smile or show the passion for fixing a car. He got over it over time but Rory questioned herself. She never got over anything; to be frank; it bent her out of shape most of the time. Then again, everything was bent out of shape.

She sat there in the waiting room running scenarios through her mind. Some of them were happy but the others were the opposite. If Talia did leave, she would be the only girl in the gang and that made her fell vulnerable. To add to that, she was the youngest and smallest. Talia helped her out at the rumbles and kept her safe from the socs. The others did too but Talia did it more frequently.

Talia came out silently and her friend knew it was bad news. She got up and traveled a few feet behind, giving Talia some space. It felt awkward with no noise on the streets; everything in Tulsa for once was quiet. The town seemed to know that some things were about to change.

"How'd it go?" Rory asked questioning her wording.

"Well, I have to leave Tulsa. The doc said I'm …with that idiot's child." Talia replied.

"How are you gonna break this to Thunderbird?" Rory asked. "I mean your brother has a short temper."

"I'm gonna tell him tonight." Talia replied in a whisper. "Then, I'm gonna leave tomorrow. I don't care if he says I'm leaving too soon."

"I guess that's reasonable." Rory mumbled

"What's wrong?" Talia asked.

"I'm fine; it's just I don't like changes. Hell, I've been through so much that I hate it." Rory replied softly.

"Change ain't always good but sometimes it makes us stronger. Rory, you're so strong, but you've changed so much since two months ago." Talia said confidently. "You used to be jumpy and shy but after your parents died, you got stronger. Change made you that way."

Rory didn't say another word until they got back to the house where the boys were sitting staring at the blank T.V. screen. It was silent but when the door slammed, the greasers looked up.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Talia asked. "It's usually louder than a rodeo in here."

"Darry just called; Ponyboy's still alive but he only stays that way if we fight in a rumble." Cody replied.

"But I thought we wouldn't have to fight; I thought we just get him back." Maverick said.

"No, we have to fight." Thunderbird said.

"Hey, Thunderbird, I need to talk to you." Talia piped up.

He went away to another room but a moment later came out in a rage and out the door. It seemed he didn't take the news too well but Bridger knew he was going after the soc who did it to Talia.

"Rory, come on! We're gonna go soc-hunting." Bridger said.

"Just not too late, Bridger!" Cody yelled.

Rory and Bridger ran to catch up with a raging Thunderbird; he had an angry look in his eye but suddenly stopped when he saw two of the gang coming. They were worried about him but knew what he was doing.

"Slow down, buddy. What's the problem?" Bridger asked.

"You know what the damn problem is! Talia's carrying that soc's kid!" He yelled angrily. "Do you two know anything about this?!"

"I did but I'm not the one acting like a raving bull." Rory said jumpily. "Talia's leaving tomorrow and she wouldn't want to see you like this!!"

"No, she wouldn't but that damn soc…" he did something that scared the daylights out of them; he sobbed.

"It's an unforgivable act but it's done. I ain't too happy 'bout it either." Rory said trying to calm him down.

They heard the distinct noise of a mustang and knew that the socs were where they were. The greasers ran for the park where they took in a deep breath as four socs came out. They looked awful tough and ready to beat them down. One of them, Mitch, grabbed Rory by the t-shirt.

"Ain't you the little grease that threw beer in my brother's eye?" He asked.

"What does it matter…?" Rory asked struggling for breath. "…to you?"

"Let the kid go, you madras-wearing trash!" Bridger and Thunderbird yelled.

"Yeah, right. I think she needs another working over, boys." Mitch said dropping her to the ground.

"T-bird, I need that blade." Bridger said.

T-Bird eagerly handed it over and started taking blows at Mitch but instead got his own blows thrown back at him. He saw the kid being dunked under the water and now regretted giving Bridger the knife but saw him sneak from behind Mitch and stab him in the back. The soc fell to the ground in a pool of blood. T-bird passed out thankful that one was down.

One of the others saw what happened and took off with blade in hand. Bridger fell the same in a pool of blood and motionless. Rory and T-Bird saw none of this and wouldn't be at the scene of a crime.


	5. Five Days of Confusion

This is Our Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 5: Five Days of Confusion

Thunderbird came to in a room and realized he wasn't on the greaser side anymore. He felt panicked and started yelling for anyone and heard someone speak. It the kid but she sounded hoarse and weak.

"T-bird, stop your hollering. Where are we?" Rory said.

"Prolly on the socs' side of town. Listen kid, we're gonna find a way out of here." T-Bird said.

"Not without Ponyboy." Rory said.

"What do you mean by that?" T-Bird asked.

"He's here; I heard him through the wall. He's hurt real bad though." Rory replied.

"But how will we get out of here?" T-Bird exclaimed.

"I have help, you know that Josh kid?" Rory said.

"Yeah but I don't see where you're going with this." T-bird said confused.

"He said after five days, he would let us go. All of us." Rory replied.

"All of us?" T-Bird asked.

"All of us." Rory said.

Then they heard them throwing someone in the room. It was Ponyboy and he was injured badly. There was a gash on his forehead and he had bruises all over his face. He wasn't injured anywhere else.

"Ponyboy?! Come on, man, wake up." Rory said.

"What? Where am I?" Pony asked weakly.

"You're on the soc side." T-Bird said. "We're gonna get outa here, kid."

"Josh took over the soc gang a day ago." Rory said. "I'm guessing that this was his fault."

"It wasn't; it was one of his friends'." T-Bird replied. "Here's the plan: Rory here is gonna escape through the window and get help. When you get out, call here then hang up; that'll be Ponyboy's signal to get out."

"He can't escape; he's injured." Rory stated.

"You are too but you need to go now!" T-Bird said lifting her up to the open window. "Be careful, Ror. Go to Buck's and find Maverick."

She scrambled through the window and saw she was on the edge of the suburb. Despite low energy, Rory ran like her life depended on it and didn't bother looking behind her. She was scared to look back at the houses. Her heart was racing as she ran faster and faster, the scenery was changing slowly. She was in Tim Shepard's part now and she saw Curly walk towards her with a threatening walk.

"What are you doing over here, Craig?" He asked.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Shepard. I need to get home." Rory said breathlessly.

"Curly! Get away from her and get on home!" Tim yelled.

"Tim, listen, I need to get home. T-Bird and Ponyboy…" Her voice trailed off.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I can't tell you; I have to get home." Rory said pleadingly.

"Listen kid, I'll drop you off at Buck's. Maverick's there right now and he's worried about you and T-Bird." Tim said.

Rory nodded slowly and got in the car, feeling that she was safe. How long had she been gone? Were her brothers worried? Did the police know about this? All the questions were rammed in her head for a minute then she answered them. She didn't know how long she'd been gone, yes her brothers were worried, and no for the police. Hopefully, those answers weren't it but those were her answers. All this happened too fast for her to comprehend.

Tim let her out in front of Buck's and now she felt all the pain. She knocked on the door and Buck answered. Rory couldn't stand him normally but today, he was a friend.

"Where's Maverick?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he's here kid. He's real worried about ya." Buck said.

He then yelled up the stairs and Rory went to the window seeing Maverick climb down the stairs. He looked like a car wreck but looked relieved at the same time.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"I'm fine but Ponyboy and T-Bird are still there." Rory said.

"We'll get them but you need to tell me the plan." Maverick said.

The older greaser listened as she told him the plan and then followed through. He also checked on the wounds Rory obtained. She just had cuts and bruises; on top of that, she had a severe case of shock. Cody was gonna be real angry with those socs for doing this to her and T-Bird. Maverick grabbed his keys and got the kid home.

Once he saw the lights on, he honked his horn which brought the eldest Craig out. He looked relieved for once in the five days she was gone. He nodded to Maverick who drove away a minute later. He was relieved to see that this nightmare was almost over.

In the house, Cody checked her over for any injuries and saw that they were minor. What wasn't so minor was her exhaustion and change in appearance. Rory was thinner but that would take time but her exhaustion would go away in a few days.

"Where were you?" Cody asked. "Did they beat on you?"

"I don't know where I was. They beat me pretty bad but T-Bird got the worst of it." Rory replied. "Where's Tristan and Clint?"

"Listen, Ror, Clint was in a bad car wreck. Doc said he got third-degree burns and broke his back." Cody said softly. "He may not live through this."

Everything in the room went silent and Rory looked away. Something told her that they would loose one more member before this would end.


	6. Can This Get Any Worse?

This is Our Fight

I am so sorry about the long update; finals are coming and it's stressing me out. Luckily, this is the last week of school (yay!).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 6: Can This Get Any Worse?

The next morning, Tristan came home hoping that the missing members of the gang came home. He wanted to hear some good news for once in five days. He had been at the hospital for that time and he knew Clint wasn't getting any better. The greaser saw his older brother sitting there reading the paper as usual.

"Did T-Bird or Ror come home last night?" He asked.

"Yeah but T-Bird's still missing." Cody replied.

"We can't worry 'bout that now. The doc said Clint only has a few hours to live." Tristan said softly. "And the rumble's tonight."

"I know and I'm sure the kid's gonna have to fight." Cody said bluntly. "We don't have enough of us to fight."

"We need to use the kid." Tristan said matter-of-factly.

"I ain't putting Ror there not again; she's scarred enough as it is." Cody said.

"That's not the real reason is it, Code?" Tristan asked.

"It ain't but I'll keep the reason to myself." Cody replied.

"Just tell me, Cody. It has to be something if you wanna hide it." Tristan pleaded.

"She's been through so much lately and she could get pummeled easily. I don't want her to get hurt anymore than she is." Cody said solemnly.

"Ror's tougher than that; she won't let anyone touch her." Tristan replied. "Besides, she has two brothers that'll rough 'em up."

"I guess I can let her fight." Cody said getting up. "I have to get to work; do something with the kid."

"Sure, Cody. I'll prolly take her to a movie or something." Tristan said.

Cody opened the door and walked out to the car. A few seconds later, Tristan heard the engine go and the car pull out. The greaser sat there and decided to wake up the kid. He walked down the hall to the bedroom they shared and shook her slightly.

"Geez, I'm awake." She hollered.

"I know ya are. How're you feeling?" Tristan asked.

"Fine. Just really tired." Rory replied.

"You may say that now but tonight, you'll be hyped for the rumble." Tristan said.

"I ain't fighting in that. I get pummeled easily; do you remember the last one? I broke four ribs for crying out loud." Rory said.

"It's for Ponyboy and T-Bird." Tristan said.

"No, I ain't. We lost Danny that way, remember? He got himself killed!" Rory yelled.

"I know but we need you to fight." Tristan pleaded. "Besides Cody and me will be protecting you."

Rory said nothing more after he said that. She just got up, took a shower, and sat on the couch. Tristan sat next to her hoping to get a word out of her but he failed. About an hour later, they walked to the hospital to see their brother; they wanted to anyway.

The white building stared at them five blocks later and it was where Clint would die. Rory and Tristan walked in and went straight to Clint's room. His burns were exposed to the room's cool air and his back was braced. He looked worse than he had been and Rory looked at him wide eyed.

"He was asking where you were. I had to tell him that I didn't know." Tristan said.   
Again, she said nothing but noticed a book, _Of Mice and Men. _ She didn't know that Clint had liked to read anything except magazines.

"Of Mice and Men? Didn't know he liked John Steinbeck." Rory said silently.

"He never told you? He said he wanted the book so I got it." Tristan said.

They stayed for a while then realized it was getting to be time for the rumble. They would be back tonight after the rumble to see him. Tristan noticed he was closer to death and just wanted to take off. He felt pain in his heart push further and further.

At the bus stop outside of the hospital, the two of them sat there waiting for the bus. There was distance in each of their eyes but Rory's seemed deeper than that; her eyes showed sorrow in a profound way. They were glazed in a feverish way also. She seemed to be getting sick but the greaser didn't notice. They got on the bus and didn't say a word.

The bus dropped them off at the lot and saw that Tim Shepard and his gang had shown up. There were some socs too and Rory got wide-eyed. Those were the ones that got her a week ago. Tristan saw it and looked at her; she was scared of them.

"Tim, come over there with me and take her with. I'm gonna go talk to these idiots." Tristan said.

Tim watched as he walked towards them viciously. He was scared himself but the kid's was worse. He kept her behind him as the talk started.

"Where is Ponyboy? And T-Bird?" Tristan asked forcefully.

"We have Ponyboy but your friend T-Bird, well, we killed him." The soc replied.

"How could you? He was…" Tristan yelled.

"A pain in the neck; he tried protecting Ponyboy here and got killed." The soc said.

"Give me the kid. Now." Tristan said.

"Fine but you better look out for him." The soc said thrusting an unconscious Ponyboy.

They took him away from the scene into Tim Shepard's car. The rumble was ready to begin. Greasers stepped up behind Tristan and Tim; the socs did the same.

"Ready?" Tristan asked smiling.

All in the front were tossed on the ground immediately. Rory was getting beaten on and bruises formed. The soc on top of her used a metal pipe and heard ribs cracked. She whimpered then punched him leaving blood on her knuckles. He called for help and one of them kicked her in the head. She felt numb and like passing out but she had to resist it. She felt more blows to her and then she felt someone lift the soc off her.

"You okay?" Tristan asked.

She shook her head and saw no sign of Cody or any of the gang. Tristan lifted her up and they walked home slow and with a limp.


	7. An Unexpected Outcome

This is Our Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Outcome

Cody and the rest of their gang were sitting in the living room wondering if they had missed the rumble or not. The boys hadn't left since they got the call from the hospital that Clint had succumbed to his injuries. They couldn't handle another loss.

"Hey, Mav, what time is it?" Cody asked.

"It's about eleven, man. We've been sitting here for 'bout four hours" Maverick replied.  
"Tristan and Rory should've been back by now." Cody said worriedly.

"Those two are probably at the hospital or something" Speed said.

"I hope in hell that didn't happen." Cody replied.

He heard a door open and saw Rory bringing in a badly banged up Tristan. He was in and out. Rory was the same although she was more banged up than her brother.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to you two?" Cody asked softly.

"I don't know; I kinda blacked out. All I remember is getting home." She said.

"Ror, go lay down; I'm gonna take care of Tristan." Cody said quietly.

She nodded and walked with a limp. That didn't go unnoticed by the elder Craig and felt torn all of a sudden. He wanted to take care of the both of them but Tristan was more injured than her. Cody wanted to get up and check on his sister but again that torn feeling came.

"Uh, Mav, can you go check on her? I think something's wrong." Cody asked.

"Sure, man." Maverick replied.

Cody went back to checking on Tristan who appeared to be out of it. Blood was seeping out of a small knife wound above his eyebrow, bruises formed on his cheek, and a black eye swelled. Those socs had done damage and that angered him.

"How's the kid?" Speed asked.

"At this point, not too good. Looks like he got his head kicked by a horse." Cody replied.

"Hey, Cod, we better get him to a hospital." Speed said. "I ain't too sure we want another dead man."

"Yeah but still, I can't leave the other kid alone." Cody replied.

"Maverick will be watching her." Speed said.

"Still, I don't feel safe with that. I'm calling Talia." Cody said picking up the phone.

"Don't call her now. I don't think she want to hear that Rory's been hurt." Speed said quietly.

Cody heard whimpers coming from the hallway and knew that his sibling was hurt badly. Now he needed to check on her despite that feeling. Swiftly, he came down the hall and into the bedroom where he saw his sister struggling.

"She's got broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion." Maverick said. "Damn it! Why did these two have to get hurt?"

"I'll take it from here." Cody said.

Maverick left the room and sat looking at the ceiling. In the bedroom, Cody was trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to take either of them near the hospital but they were hurt severely. Cody heard her whimper again and it tore at him. She didn't need to suffer this.

"It'll be alright." Cody said quietly.

It had been three days and Cody had been on vigils of watching his brother and sister. Neither came to yet but in that period of time, he saw the extents of their injuries. Rory had a bad concussion, raging fever, and broke at least four ribs while Tristan suffered a concussion and had a high fever. He sighed and dozed off.

That next day, Rory woke up to bright sunlight and felt like she had been kicked by a horse. Bits and pieces came to her but nothing real clear. She tried sitting up and yelped; she had forgotten about the broken ribs. Cody came running in.

"Rory?" Cody asked. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. What day is it?" She asked.

"Wednesday; you've been sick for four days. The gang was real worried." Cody replied.

"Did something happen?" Rory asked.

"You did miss a lot; listen Ror, Clint's dead. He died Saturday." Cody said looking at her reaction.

She was shaking slightly and her eyes were distant. They couldn't handle the loss anymore than the gang could. Nothing was more sad than this; they had already lost their parents but their brother's loss was the most pain they felt. Cody embraced her as silent tears flowed. He felt the pain in his heart grow and tears rushed to his dark brown eyes.


	8. Changes in The Air

This is Our Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 8: Changes in The Air

Everything had gone back to normal in the greaser part of town except for the fact that socs were constantly driving around their parts still. No greaser was to go out alone now. A soc could jump anyone and they had managed to get a hold of Ponyboy and Rory once again. This time though they weren't held captive for five days. Instead, one of them was nearly torn to ribbons. Both of them were scared out of their wits but Rory fought back. She was tired of them tormenting greasers and treating them like scum.

"Hey, grease, I think you need another working over." David said.

"Nah, I already got it during the rumble. Now. Get. Out. Of. Here." Rory replied.

"Like that's gonna happen. Remember what I did to Natalia. I'll do it to you." The boy said.

She threw a blow and saw him go down like a ton of lead. Rory lifted up Ponyboy and walked away from the vicious gang of socs. She had gotten her revenge and now, it was time for change.

When she got home, Cody didn't bother jumping on her for walking home alone. He was relieved that she'd made it home in one piece. After all that happened in the past month, Tulsa was changed for good.

"Nearly got jumped again?" Cody asked.

"Yeah but I fought 'em off." Rory replied quietly.

"That ain't gonna help the situation anymore." The eldest Craig said.

"Yeah, with Tristan back in jail and everything…what can we do?" Rory asked.

God, Cody forgot about that. Tristan was put in jail for starting another fight. He'd be in jail for two months this time and the next time, he'd be taken away from Cody's guardianship. He hadn't been the same since then again, Cody had changed. He had gotten a girl, Jess, a better paying job, and life was going his way.

Rory hadn't changed; she was still the same person. Life for her was the same despite what happened. It seemed that she was only thing unaffected by what happened. The only thing that did change was her motives in rumbles. She didn't want any part in it ever again; it was just pointless fighting anymore. The situation didn't change at all.

Next time, there was a rumble, the socs were gonna avenge their defeat and blood would be spilled in large pools. Rory Craig wouldn't have a part in it.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I need to focus on the sequel. If you have any ideas for a plot or character, leave them in a review or e-mail me.


	9. Updates reading this is not neccessary

Updates

Okay, yes, I have not been written anything on this site for a while because well, my last year of high school completely swamped me and well, I may be on this site soon before I start college. And thanks for all 33 reviews! I won't write another Outsiders fic unless the creativity bunny gives me a good idea. Sadly, I am out of them. Anyways, I know this is an almost exact copy of the original but I wrote this a while ago and I had just started writing (I think I've improved a bit since this story).

I just wanted to clear that up.


End file.
